Kamen Rider Tsurugi
by AJ-Writer
Summary: Post apocalyptic world. It's One rider... against the whole world.


Kamen Rider Fic featuring an original rider:

Kamen Rider Tsurugi

Chapter 1:

**Prologue: Rise of Tsurugi**

Year 2035.

Earth population is over the limit. Scientist predicted at this rate, earth will no longer able to withstand another baby in 10 years time.

Project Lunar colonization is proposed.

The plan: plant explosive on the moon to create a subterranean colony on the moon. The plan was accepted and took 5 years of preparation. During the time, America's economy collapsed after its resignation from the UN, riot and redundancy level hit an all time record.

When the Lunar Colonization is enacted, something gone horribly wrong. The explosion screw up the moon's orbit, literally breaking it apart. The explosion of the moon caused a rupture in a dimensional fabric, brought about a meteorite the size of Everest composed of materials of alien origin. The meteorite headed directly towards earth, along with the pieces of the moon which pretty much devastated the surface of the entire planet. The planet's atmosphere quickly dispersed a great part of the said meteorite, and it finally landed on the devastated Manhattan, right next to the Liberty Statue. But the effect of the meteorite didn't stop there. It pretty much smashed the earth a few meters off its original orbit.

The Moon Break Accident pretty much directly killed 60 percent of the current earth population. Another 20 percent followed due to drought and drastic seasonal change. The greater part of the northern part of Northern America was sunk, and planet's ocean level dropped by 45 percent. Russia suffered an eternal nuclear winter. China somehow survived the rain, and thus became the refugee center. Europe, Africa, India, Australia and Japan became a volcanic wasteland.

The earth surface is now completely inhabitable. Utilizing what resources available, the UN initiate project Skycolony: a project in which a few hundred colony is built to support the remaining population of human survivors. With most of the country is devastated, very few had the resources to build such colony. There are three countries spearheaded the project: China, Europe, and America. The project took 3 years and another 10 percent of the human population. When it was finished, only a few families and people that can go to the safe haven, dubbed MainLand. The earth's surface was designated as DeadZone.

Half of mankind lived on the floating cities for half a century. The other half had to scratch of the living on the dead ground.

Later, some of the scientist of the Mainland found that Earth, slowly but sure is recuperating itself. Some were sent to check on the cause and the level of regeneration. During this time, the scientist found the Alien meteor. The meteorite, named the Liberty Flame, due to the fact it was found near the foot of the Liberty Statue, was quickly analyzed by the remnants of the American government Pentagon.

The meteorite was in fact a gargantuan primitive single cell organism possessing a unique radiation signature. Not physically harmful, but it had an interesting reaction on human emotion: it capable to manifest human emotion into physical energy. Carbon dating puts the meteorite to be incredibly older than Dinosaurs, and thus by extension, presumably older than Earth itself.

Scientists named the material: RAGE – **R**aw **A**ncient **G**enetic **E**ncryption.

The new material became America MainLand's newest commodity. The meteorite extends itself to the depths that no man can even imagine. And thus, America had a virtually inexhaustible source of RAGE. Of course, the American government decided to cover the story up in order to maintain their charge of exorbitant price of the RAGE. And thus, they only sell a relatively minuscule amount of it.

However, one thing that escapes the Scientists attention was the fact that, when the RAGE meteorite was dispersed in the atmosphere, the minuscule RAGE was also spread all over the planet. The RAGE, although not harmful to humans, it mutated some of the living creatures that survives the Moon Break, creating new creatures which is somewhat based on fairy tale, such as Pegasus, Dragons, chimeras etc.

A few years after, scientist found an artifact which was composed entirely out of RAGE. The artifact, dubbed OUT-RAGE (**O**rganized **U**nilateral **T**echno-organic – RAGE) carries with them enormous amount of latent raw power. Scientist theorized that there are more of such artifacts all across the globe.

Truth be told, crime rate suddenly increases everywhere. People found such artifact and utilize its power for various reasons. Even worse, the people left behind on the earth surface, dubbed DeadZoner, emboldened by discovery of one OUT-RAGE after another, began a frontal assault against the MainLander.

While initially the battle seem limited to simple sabotage, hence the ignorance of the government, one time, a massive assault on the New Manhattan, the central mining of the RAGE caused disastrous damage. It nearly revealed the fact of America's limitless supply of RAGE to the globe. Realizing the dangerousness of the situation, the American Government decided to act. Firstly, be rejoining the UN and brought the act of 'terrorism' to the public.

To combat this threat, the UN decided to form a special squad which is tasked to defeat those who utilize OUT-RAGE. At the surface, to the public, the squad was trained to combat dangerous mutations which are byproducts of RAGE. America, as the main contributor for the creation of this squad (being the sole supplier of the 'rare' RAGE), privately owned this squad. The organization was called Zone Peacemakers Squadron (ZPS).

To battle these enemies, the ZPS squad utilized a weapon system which combines Rage technology, nanotech and the latest advanced weapon system. An exo-skeleton suit capable of fully unleashing the power of the OUT-RAGE.

The system was called Kamen - Rider (Exo-s**K**eletal **A**r**M**ed **E**nforcer **N**ano-enhanced - **R**AGE **ID**entifier and Materializ**ER**) system.

With these suits, the resistance was quickly put down. But dissensions still remain. And the Riders were still employed as a new Police, Judge, Jury and Executioner altogether.

And so time went by…

Year: 2145

New Manhattan, RAGE mining facility…

The sound of drills and energized pickaxe clanging the earth echoed allover the mine. A teenager with a flock of white hair standing out amongst his pitch black hair swept the sweat and dirt on his forehead. The person was barely out of his eighteens. He grabbed the spot which he just smashed and unearths a glowing slimy bionic crystal. The teen smirked at his result and tossed it to the cart behind him.

"Oi! Shion!"

The teen, Shion turned towards his working partner.

"Let's get some grub."

"Yeah." Shion sighed. "One more, and I'm out."

"Kay. Don't break your back kid." The miner left.

The boy smashed the wall several times. And the dirt fell off, revealing another bionic crystal. But this one is different. The usual RAGE crystal he found is usually of monotone color: red, blue, green, yellow, whatever. This one… is rainbow colored. Blue, Yellow and Green. Plus, it's smaller than the others. 'What have we here… interesting… this might fetch me a petty penny…'

Shoving the unique crystal to his jacket, he put the clothes on and storm out of the shaft.

Lunch tent…

"Was it me… or this muck is getting shittier by the day?" a bald miner look at the molten glob of what supposed to be baked beans.

"Better than nothing." Shion dropped in with a plateful of… whatever it is on his plate.

"Yay, our champion! How much did you do today?"

"3-4 tons. I think. Does anybody have put a word or two about that broken scale?"

"I think they want it to STAY broken so that they can rip us off on our payday."

"Man, I ain't paid enough of this." Another miner groaned.

"It's about time they put something that can ease our job… like machine or something. A rider suit for miners maybe… imagine that! Ha!" The miner's laugh stopped when he looked at Shion's face.

"You mean something to give them reason to fire at least half of us!? No to that god-awful piece of idea."

"Sorry."

"But he's right you know. I heard they're already start yammering about it. About Automation and stuff…"

"Oh that's it. I've lost my appetite. I wanna go back to work. I wanna make it at least 5 today before they start makin up a reason to kick me out." Shion groaned and get back to the shaft.

(((((0O0)))))

Outside, an airplane bearing the Symbol of ZPS: a rider belt encircling a shield with a globe and a sword in it; approach the mining shaft.

"They're not gonna like it Senator."

"Liking it is not the point. But each of us has a job to do. A cog to a greater system you can say. But it must be done. We need mines. We need the RAGE. But we don't need these degenerate idiots who can only swing some heavy stuff all day long. Bottom-line, you're right. They won't like it one bit. But perhaps you think I care? That's why we have the Rider security, don't we?" The senator chuckled.

The airplane landed, following an announcement for all workers to gather at the assembly hall.

"As you know, the government has been facing challenges. And we've been searching for solution, which obviously beneficial to all parties affected, to streamline in every way possible." The senator barely begun the main introduction and already the miners show unhappy faces. The Rider standing next to the senator ready himself. The belt on his waist was similar in shape and color with the belt on the Symbol.

"You can rest easy that your contribution is duly noted. Your hard work here is at an end. This will be the last day of working here. I know some of you have considered this your home. But don't worry. We will help you find new homes and new jobs! The government is always happy to take care the people."

Despite the happy tone the Senator carry his speech, the crowd of miners were furious and ready to explode. Shion growled. This exactly what he feared is going to happen.

One of his peers suddenly yelled. "Cut the crap! This place got virtually limitless amount of RAGE. And America sold it barely below a ton every year. We produce like, 100 tons per month! We can still work here for 50 lifetimes and this place won't run empty!"

"Of course. Yes, yes. This is in no way the fault if the mine itself, I assure you."

"Then it' is total automation isn't it!? Moving ye'r god-damned bots and machines so that this place can be ran cheaper!"

"Now-now, I assure you-"

"You're going to kick us out to the streets and you wanna shake hands, kiss and make up and said 'thank you'!? How much more of that greedy hookers you wanna buy with that damn pennies we put on yer' pockets? As if it weren't bad enough we got underpaid, yer' tryin rip us off, and then kick us out!? You all know that's the tru-" Before the worker can finish what he wanted to say, a bullet went through his head, courtesy of the Rider and his smoking rifle.

The workers were furious and gritted their teeth. The rider step forward and pointed at his belt. "For your own good, stay back."

The workers wanted to charge in and beat the living day out of them, yet they can't. Shion's eyes widened and sneak off to the shaft secretly.

The senator, pretending he didn't just ordered the open execution, attempted to calm the angry crowd. "Now, now, citizens! If you just allow me, I will give you the explanation of the procedure for new reassignments. Think you'll find the offer is quite fa-"

This time, the senator didn't get to finish what he said as a Pickaxe lodged itself on his head. Everyone gaped. The Security rider quickly looked around for the one who tossed the said Pickaxe. One worker caught his eye.

It was Shion. He was grinning. Putting two to two together, the Rider angrily jumped over the crowd, straight to the boy. The rider aimed his gun and fired mid-air. Shion dodged the shot by a hair's breadth. The Rider landed and attempted to smack his rifle towards the boy. Shion caught it… and the Rider couldn't move an inch.

'W… what the!?'

Shion gripped the said rifle and crushed it with his bare hand. Everyone in the room gaped. Using the sharp edge of the barrel, he smashed it towards the rider's face. The Rider stood still for a moment, and then his armor disappeared to reveal that the gun barrel had lodged itself on his forehead. The security rider drop dead with a thud. The black and white haired teen stood silent. And then, blinking his eyes as if he just woke up from a dream, he realized what he had done. "W… what the… what did I just…"

The other riders suddenly came to a realization a miner had just killed their commander. "R… Ready on the guns!"

Every Standard Kamen riders were armed with two standard weapons: a rifle and a sword. Commander types have the right for customization with OUTRAGE artifacts. The riders quickly reach for their guns. The other miners also realizing what happened and what about to occur quickly charged towards the riders.

"FIRE!"

A hail of hot slugs rained down the hapless workers before Shion's eyes.

"SHION! RUN!" one of the workers yelled at him before a bullet blow up his head. The teen don't know what to do as he watched his fellow workers slaughtered. And then, as if on instinct, he looked at lifeless of body of the Rider Commander. He quickly took the commander's rider belt and strapped it on himself. He was about to punch the transformation sequence when the last worker fell.

The Rider paused for a moment when they saw the teen held a Commander Type Rider Belt. Shion looked at the pile of his dead friends and glared.

"FIRE!"

Just as the slugs launched from the rifle towards him, the teen yelled outloud: "Henshin!"

**-OPEN-PROLOGUE FORM-MATERIALIZE**

In less than a second, millions of hexagon grid start enclosing him and covered him in black armor. When the slugs reached its target, the bullet ricocheted as they hit a sturdy tough armor instead of human flesh. The armor is black with white lines around its chest. A shield like metal plates which bear the ZPS symbol can be seen on both of the shoulder armors and his chest. His arms are covered in thick gauntlet. The helmet's eyes were completely black. Unlike the other riders which have those round red eyes, his resembles black visors but it is united at the center and extends to cover his mouth area as well, creating a black faceplate

After several moments, the rider soldiers realized that the workers had worn a Commander Type Rider Suit which is built significantly tougher than the usual.

"Swords!"

The riders put away their guns and pull out their swords. Shion, clad in Kamen Rider Prologue Armor dashed forward. Within less than a second, he was already right in front of the group. He sent a punch on one of them. The punch not only sent the poor bastard flying through several layers of walls, it knocked him off his transformation. The other rider charged at him. One by one though, either it's because their suits are outclassed or the person inside is really so ridiculously strong, they were smashed allover the place like ragdoll. One person was smashed to the ceiling, another kicked right in the arse towards the shaft, and the other, he breaks his neck. Just then, another rider appeared. This one is colored in white and gold and has red round eyes.

"What in the world is going… oh my god…" The Rider quickly grabbed an object, an Idol as it appear and swing it in front of his belt.

**-CHAPTER READ-BLASTER FORM-MATERIALIZE**

The Rider transformed and a pair of canons appeared on his shoulders. His coloration changed from white to gray and red. Some extra spaulders and extra armors appeared here and there. "I don't know how the hell you get the Commander's suit buddy… but don't think for a second you can get away with it."

Shion remained in his Rider suit and ready to fight.

Answering the challenge, the Rider Blaster quickly shot its cannons. Shion jumped away and ran towards the attacker. Before he can get there, the opponent unveiled another weapon: a heavyweight bazooka you won't find out of place on a battleship!

'Holy…'

Without further ado, Rider Blaster fired a stream of beam burst that destroyed everything it hits. Shion regret his decision to dodge the attack as it hits one of his peers' body, vaporizing it.

"Hey! A little respect for the dead will you!"

"If I were you, I'll worry more about myself than some dead corpse."

Shion growled. "Then start worrying you asshole! You're gonna be joining them soon!"

The Rider shot him again using all his cannons. During the attempt to dodge the barrage, a crystal fell from Shion. The teen recognize the crystal at once: it was the rainbow crystal he unearthed just this afternoon. The Crystal hit the stream of beam, and then the unexpected happened: the crystal absorbed the beam and transformed. Rider Blaster stopped his onslaught for a moment and looked at the unexpected development.

The crystal quickly shaped itself and transformed… into a short blade. Shion quickly grabbed it and aim at the opponent.

The rider growled. "Leave it you fool! That's not yours!"

"Finders keepers! I found this thing and thanks to you it changed."

"Well this entire shaft is the property of the US government. Anything inside it belongs to this country."

"Oh, so the US Government sent underage kids working on their property, breaking our jaw for 5 years so that they can then send murderers to kill us all… huh, very nice… I think I'll keep this for severance pay, considering you guys had been ripping us off."

"You don't even know what that is. You probably just gonna sell it."

"Oh I do know. And guess what? I know what to do with it. Something much better than selling it." He put the short blade in front of his belt. The belt scanned the artifact as Shion swipe the weapon. Kamen rider Blaster's gasp were drowned by the voice of the Belt confirming the item.

**-CHAPTER READ-TSURUGI FORM-MATERIALIZE-**

And then, the transformation begins. The shield plates in his chest bumped up, and gas start bursting out from the beneath it. The gas in question was in fact nanomachines. The Nanomachines quickly and precisely began forming parts that shaped the new rider form. The shield plates in both shoulders flipped up and start dispersing similar gas. The head transformed. The faceplate split open to four pieces, revealing a face akin to the traditional riders with two round red orbs. Two pieces that initially covered the mouth split open and rested on the cheek area. The two upper parts moved to the back. The pieces of faceplate also unleash Nanomachines gas that formed a shape. Soon, the shape became clear: a blade. The blade has orange edge and colored mainly in blue. Other parts also generate similarly designed blades, albeit different sizes. The blades for the shoulder attach itself on the armor plate, creating an elongated shoulder pad. The one on the chest became an extension of the chest-piece armor. The one on the head split open before attaching itself on the round eyes, creating some short of elongated visor. The coloration of his entire body gradually changed, from black to blue. The Kamen Rider Prologue had become an entirely different rider.

Kamen Rider Blaster gulped behind his helmet. "W… what the hell…"

"I could get to like this…" Shion grinned, ear to ear. He grabbed his short blade… and found the blade was no longer short. From the tip of the short blade, a large blade appeared, similar in design and shape with the ones decorating his body. Of course, the size is that of normal sword.

Realizing he no longer face a pushover, Blaster pressed a button on his belt.

**-FURY MODE-**

His armors start opening up here and there, revealing yellow luminescent framework underneath. Shion quickly recognize the familiar glow as RAGE. Yellow sparkling particles start bursting allover the Blaster's body. The particles then quickly absorbed by the weapons.

**-FULL FURY-**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Blaster unleashed his entire payload at the new enemy. The wave of energy engulfed the new rider. Shion smirked behind his helmet and roared… before he split the energy barrage to two with his sword. Blaster was clearly terrified. Okay, so the enemy got a commander type Rider belt. Well, so was he! So how come the power level is so worlds apart!?

"I see… so there's a secondary framework of RAGE compressed beneath the external armor. Nice trick. Let's see if I can do it too." Shion pressed a button on his belt.

**-FURY MODE-**

Parts of his suit start opening up. His gauntlets and greaves flipped open, revealing a green RAGE framework. The same can also be said to his chest armor and his shoulder pads. The sides of his helmet also slide open, revealing the same framework. Green sparkling particles began bursting from the framework and immediately absorbed into the blade. The sword began to glow and generate a larger, longer energy silhouette of the blade. Judging by the humming sound of the suit, and the fact that the blade is still absorbing particles, it wasn't even fully charged, but the immaterial energy generated already began pulverizing nearby floors.

Blaster couldn't believe his eyes. "Who the FUCK are you!? How can you use Fury Mode so easily!?"

"Who am I!? I'm one of those degenerate idiots who worked my ass off for the last five years, digging, lifting, processing RAGE, sometimes with my bare hands. I'm one of these butchered people, who dig those stuff EVERY day, so that the top brass can give you that 200 million suit we're wearing."

**-FULL FURY-**

The announcement is like a death penalty for Blaster.

"In normal circumstances I would've given you my civil name… but on second thought… I think you better start calling me…"

The Kamen rider rushed towards his target with eyeblinding speed and slashed him right on his chest. As his armor dispersed, the person behind the armor realized his chest had been split to two. He gasped and turned around to take one last look at the Rider who had defeated him. The blue rider glared at him, his red eyes glowing in the dark.

"**Kamen Rider Tsurugi."**

(((((0O0)))))

(((((O0O)))))

(((((0O0)))))

There, my first Kamen rider fanfic. Like it? hate it? R&R!


End file.
